


Goals

by clarityhiding



Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarityhiding/pseuds/clarityhiding
Summary: Tim has a nice chat with Tim.
Series: Fic or Treat Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Goals

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked "Time travel Tim Drake? Anything you want to make! Such as older!tim going to the past or younger!tim going to the future, or all the gang goes to the future/past"

“So what you’re saying,” Tim says, staring up at Tim, “is that in the future we get to follow Batman _all the time_ , and he doesn’t stop us?”

Tim grins down at his younger self. “Sometimes he even comes to us and asks for help.”

“Wow.” Tim rocks back on his heels, clearly overwhelmed by this new information. “ _Batman_.”

“It is pretty neat. We get to hang out with Nightwing, too.”

“Who?” Tim asks, obviously unfamiliar with the name.

Tim hesitates. If Nightwing isn’t around yet, he’s further back than he thought. Maybe... “Hey. What route is Batman following tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr!](http://themandylion.tumblr.com/) Come visit if you want ridiculous AU headcanons, rants about the English language (and/or educational publishing), history fangirling, adorable baby bats, and veeeeery occasional fanart. Also, because I am an actual human being with opinions of my own, sometimes I post or reblog things that reflect those opinions. If you can't handle the idea of someone existing in the universe and possessing opinions which differ from your own, you should not click that link.


End file.
